The invention relates generally to semiconductor processing and, in particular, to apparatus and methods for centering and leveling components in a fluid dispensing apparatus, such as a coater.
A coater is used to apply resist layers during photolithography processing used to manufacture integrated circuits. Photolithography is a standard technique utilized during the manufacture of chips to transfer geometric shapes and patterns from a mask to one or more layers of material on a wafer. The basic photolithographic process includes exposing a sacrificial layer of a radiation-sensitive material, such as a light-sensitive photoresist layer, to a light source (e.g., a deep ultraviolet light source) projected through a patterned mask and then developing the exposed radiation-sensitive material to, for example, remove the exposed material and impart the pattern to the sacrificial layer. Among its other functions, a coater is used to dispense solutions, such as a solution containing the radiation-sensitive material, dispensed from a nozzle onto the top surface of a rotating wafer, which is held on and spun by a spin chuck.
Apparatus and methods are needed for use with existing coaters and other types of fluid dispensing apparatus to provide component centering and leveling.